


Can We Take Your Picture?

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Photography, just letting V be happy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: A simple session of sorting photography and letting V be happy for once.





	Can We Take Your Picture?

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This was written as the prize for @vess-hs(tumblr), the winner of my raffle! A fic centering on V being happy was requested, it’s a little shorter than I had hoped to write, but I didn’t want to make it really long to savor the emotions in it more. This is a pretty simple scenario about V and his love for his photographs and the RFA, it does touch on V’s failing eyesight, which is described as having a blur, and has a reader insert(or MC) but there is no shipping involved here.

Jihyun’s eyes scanned the table in front of him, the pale yellow plastic tablecloth making a slight crinkling noise when he moved one of the photographs slightly and added another in the space that had opened up underneath it. He was arranging pictures he had taken recently, his failing sight making it difficult to figure out where _exactly_ was the best place for each picture.

He squinted and leaned forward, scanning the rainbow of colors as he continued to sort his photographs. There was little rhyme or reason to how the pictures were arranged on first sight, to an outsider it would’ve seemed like a mishmash of nonsensical images lined up one after another. In reality, to Jihyun, they were arranged by how they made him feel.

A cherry blossom tree in full bloom, a dog romping through a field, the other members of the RFA smiling and laughing as Jihyun took a candid shot of them in front of a lake. The happiness that welled inside him was a welcome feeling as he gently skirted his fingers across the smiling faces one by one.

Jumin… Saeyoung… Jaehee… Zen… Yoosung… But there was someone missing.

You. You were missing.

Jihyun frowned slightly, his eyebrows knitting together as he turned to face away from the table. He grabbed his cane, which he had leaned against the wall, and made his way out of the room. He had sent some recent photographs in for development and was hoping that he’d find them in his mailbox today as it had been some time since they were supposed to be delivered.

He paused by the front door, glancing at the short, wooden table that sat beside it. On the table a cactus was blooming, the pointed petals of the soft pink flowers seemed to reach out for him. Jihyun smiled to himself again, picking up the camera that hung around his neck and bringing it to his eyes.

Taking photographs wasn’t as easy as it used to be, but if he got the focus exactly right he could still manage a shot. It was tedious, but it still brought a joy to him that nothing else could. There was a satisfying click as the picture was taken, Jihyun took a couple more at different angles to get different lighting and shadows then looked at the preview screen on the back of the camera.

He pressed a button to raise the brightness on the screen slightly, bringing the back of the camera closer to his face as he tried to fully focus on the image of the photograph he had just taken. He gripped the camera tighter, grumbling to himself in annoyance as he brought it closer still. Jihyun jumped at another sudden click, then sighed as he realized he’d accidently pressed the camera button and taken a picture of his shoes.

His smile returned as he shook his head slightly at himself, then decided seeing the image of the cactus wasn’t important. He could see the cactus any day he wished, it made a home by his front door, after all. Jihyun opened the door and walked out, closing and locking it behind him.

The sun was warm, hovering overhead in the cloudless sky. Jihyun let it seep into his bones, anything that made him feel so strongly was a blessing in his life. He hadn’t paid too much attention to the texture of anything before his sight started to fail him. He found himself absentmindedly playing with the leaves of the plants adorning his house every so often. Whenever he met with Jumin, Elizabeth’s fur calmed him when he stroked his fingers through it.

Jihyun stumbled slightly over his front walkway, distracted by his own thoughts he had misplaced his cane on the path in front of him. He didn’t enjoy not being able to see as well as he used to, especially since his line of work really did require it, but he welcomed the change it brought with it. A situation like this wouldn’t be a complete win for anyone, but he could sense the good in it as well.

He’d never considered himself the “adventurous” type, the only physical risks he took was moving too close to a ledge while taking photographs. He’d almost fallen over a guardrail on a bridge while trying to snap a picture of a sunset while he was younger, but Jumin was luckily there to catch his arm and steady him.

A distanced look flitted across Jihyun’s face as he stood by his mailbox, he reached into his memories of the members of the RFA. Many scenes stood out to him, as clear as his sight once was. Taking photographs of Saeyoung and Yoosung cosplaying, of Jumin with his cat, Jaehee with her coffee, Zen modelling… Even more recently, the photos he’d taken of you. He hadn’t known you for long, or even knew you very well for that matter, but he could tell you were a good influence on the RFA. The photographs he’d taken of you with the other members of the RFA made it obvious how happy you made them all, and that was enough for him to trust you.

Jihyun reached into his mailbox, a curious expression forming on his face as he noticed the packaging his assumed prints were in. It was just a regular brown cardboard box, it was addressed to him correctly, but the prints were usually contained in a smaller, red box.

He shrugged as he meandered back to his front door, the package tucked under the arm that wasn’t holding his cane. Shadows started to appear in front of Jihyun, he looked upwards, expecting that clouds had appeared in the sky. To his surprise, it was still clear. “Hmm…” Jihyun hummed as he unlocked and opened his door, then stepped inside.

The door swung shut behind him as he tried to make his way as quickly as he could back to the room where he was laying out his photographs. Jihyun placed the package on a clear table and opened the flaps, removing the prints and setting them in a pile next to it. There seemed to be more pictures than there should’ve been from the height of the stack. “I hope I didn’t get somebody else’s prints.” Jihyun murmured as he started to lay them out.

His worry evaporated as he started to lay them out, everything seemed to be in order. All the prints were of scenes he could remember clearly.

A soft clicking noise distracted Jihyun momentarily, he peered around the room, squinting slightly as he thought something may have fallen off a table. Once he was satisfied with seeing nothing out of place on the floor, he went back to shuffling through the photographs.

His hand paused on something unexpected. It was a photo that someone else had taken of him. He was sitting in a leather chair in Jumin’s home, Elizabeth was curled in his lap and rubbing her forehead against his hand. The picture seemed blurrier than the others, and not just because of his eyesight. It was something that was typical of Jumin when he attempted to take pictures.

Jiyhun’s surprised expression quickly changed to a joyous one, his eyes shining bright as he quickly laid out the other extra photographs on the table. There were a number of prints of Saeyoung taking silly selfies with himself in the background, not noticing Saeyoung’s antics. Another featured a picture of him with a steaming mug of coffee in his hands and a scarf wrapped around his shoulders. He assumed it was taken by Jaehee, as the café looked like one he’d been with her to on occasion. There was a picture of him leaning over Yoosung’s shoulder as he was explaining what was going on in his game. Multiple instances of dramatic looking photographs that Jihyun could only assume Zen had taken of him.

His eyes grew teary as he remembered each and every moment he shared with his beloved RFA members. He picked one up that stood out to him in particular, the only photo that he knew was being taken. It was a picture he had taken with you at the party where he had first met you in person. You had a bright, happy smile on your face, the one that had blessed the RFA’s future.

“Jihyun.” A deep, steady, and familiar voice made Jihyun jump, and he turned around once the shock had left his system.

Before him stood Jumin, Saeyoung, Yoosung, Jaehee, Zen, and you. His loyal friends. His family.

“Sorry to intrude, but we’d been waiting for you to take your package out of the mailbox.” Saeyoung stepped forward, his curly red hair seemed to frizz with all the excitement that showed on his face. “Did you like your surprise?”

Jihyun nodded. “It was wonderful, thank you.” He laughed to himself, scanning the happy faces before him and feeling the infectious happiness himself. He didn’t think he could’ve been happier at that moment, it was a feeling lighter than he had experienced since his sight had started to go bad. “I wish I had known you were coming, I could’ve prepared some snacks for you.

“That’s not important right now, Jihyun.” Jihyun looked at you as you spoke, raising a small camera up to your chest. He chuckled at the question you asked him, the acceptance he felt making him feel like he would never fall from his feelings of bliss.

“ _Can we take your picture?_ ”


End file.
